bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye Dolly
"Goodbye Dolly" is an episode of Season 2 of The Bernie Mac Show. Synopsis The family comes home from the beach and sees how quiet and peaceful the kids are and decides to carry them in (except Vanessa, whom Bernie flicks her on the head). While changing Jordan, Bryana asks where her doll Precious is. Bernie tells her not to worry about it, but Wanda and Bryana insist that Bernie finds it. Bernie looks inside the bags, finding nothing but shovels and sand. He then remembers she did bring Precious to the beach, but was accidentally buried by an impatient Bernie. Returning to the present, he scolds her for losing Precious, but Bryana responds by crying uncontrollably. Nobody can get any sleep, so Wanda has Bernie go back to the beach and look for the doll, much to his chagrin as he did not want to listen to Bryana's sobbing. Eventually, Bernie finds and brings it back to the house, although not without having a small problem with the tires. After being given Precious, Bryana finally calms down and goes to sleep. Bernie and Wanda share their thoughts about Bryana and Precious; the two admit that while she is cute, they feel she is growing too old for the doll. Bernie decides to make a plan to get rid of it by having Precious "quarantined". However, the plan doesn't work as Bryana colors herself in permanent marker to have them both quarantined together. Upset that his plan is a failure, he tried to forcefully take the doll, only succeeding in briefly waking up the demon within her. While talking to America, he tries to get some advice from Ice Cube for how to get rid of the doll. Bernie decides to get someone diabolical to get rid of the doll: Jordan. After using some methods, Jordan gets rid of the doll in a wood chipper. Bernie managed to lie to Bryana, telling her that Precious went to doll heaven and left her 200 dollars (which he immediately takes back when she wasn't looking). Bryana wishes to find a star, but got a huge surprise when the doll appears in a tree mutilated and horribly disfigured. This scares the family (except Jordan) out of their wits, much to Bernie's anger as Jordan did not do his job correctly. Bernie becomes distraught that Bryana would never speak to him again after Jordan's "plan" caused the whole family, except Jordan to be mad at him. He then kicks Cube out of his house because his advice led to the dilemma. Later, Bernie begins to spoil Bryana in an effort to let her forgive him; this makes her turn rotten to her family. The last straw was Jordan, whom Bryana destroyed his fort and toys, despite their being no provocation. Now realizing the monster he created, Bernie orders her to stop, asking her why she would do it, but Bryana says she wants to go to the jamboree and steps on Bernie's foot. This makes Bernie for the first time ever spank one of the kids, which was Bryana. While talking to America, he told them it had to be done, but deeply regretted the action. After dealing with her crying again, Bernie apologizes, telling her she was being rotten and was afraid he would lose her love, but when he tried to spoil her, he ended up losing it. However, Bryana tells him she wants to be a sweet big girl, and they reconcile. While consulting with Wanda, she nonchalantly tells him if she grows up and matures, she may turn into Vanessa, as a way to get back at him for destroying Bryana's doll. This thought is much to his horror coincidentally when Vanessa consults with her, telling her she is one of them. The two try on jewlery while Bernie is trying to get her to play with the now-ruined doll, to no avail. Quotes * Bernie Mac: (talking to the camera) Look. I'm not sayin' she didn't deserve the swat. I mean you saw her. It had to be done! But why did I have to be the one to do it? She's never gonna speak to me again. * Bernie Mac: Baby girl, Uncle Bernie, he's sorry he had to spank you. But you were being rotten, but I guess I'm partly to blame 'cause I spoiled you. Baby girl, Uncle Bernie was a little afraid that you were gonna lose the love for his sweet baby girl. Well I ended up losing it anyway. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes